1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and a method for forming a fluid-proof terminated wire assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-49941 discloses a terminal fitting formed by bending an electrically conductive metal plate and includes a wire barrel to be crimped and connected to a core at an end of a wire. An insulation barrel is located behind the wire barrel and is to be crimped and connected to an insulation coating at the end portion of the wire. The outer surface of the core is coated with a waterproof resin to ensure waterproofness of a connected part with the core. This waterproof material also is caused to flow into a recess defined by the rear end of the wire barrel, the front end of the insulation barrel and the outer surface of the core to adhere to the entire outer surface of the core.
In the above conventional terminal fitting, if a wire diameter becomes larger, an insulation barrel 1 bites in the outer surface of an insulation coating 3 of a wire 2 and, accordingly, a front end portion 4 of the insulation coating 3 may bulge radially out and widen, as shown in FIG. 5. Then, a step at the front end of the insulation barrel 1 disappears. Thus, the above-described recess is not formed and the waterproof material may not sufficiently adhere to a core 5. In view of this, widening the front end portion 4 of the insulation coating 3 can be avoided, for example, by reducing a projecting amount of a part of the insulation coating 3 that projects forward from the front end of the insulation barrel 1, i.e. a projecting margin A of the insulation coating 3. However, in this case, the front end of the insulation coating 3 may be located inside the insulation barrel 1 since it is difficult to adjust the projecting margin A. In such a case, the waterproof material does not spread to the inside of the insulation barrel 1 and may not adhere to a part of the core 5 located inside the insulation barrel 1.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable a fluidproof material to adhere reliably to the outer surface of a wire.